Between a rock and a hard place
by MarenMary93
Summary: Anonymous request, prompt inside. Len gets trapped, but he is still the only one who can help an innocent climber they saw while taking a normal hike together. Ray, Kendra and Jax are on a mission, and without them no one can help Len. Leonard has to endure a lot of pain to save the unlucky climber. [Hurt!Len, Preg!Sara, a little bit of Hurt!Mick...]
**Okay… So I received another prompt as a PM from a dear friend of mine… (Is it weird to say that when I have never met the person?) Since I got it as a PM, I kind of assume you want to stay anonymous this time too?**

 _Ok, so I know I have a lot of prompts, but I recently started watching the show, and now I fell in love with Snart's character. Anyways, quick prompt, doesn't have to be on like a time limit LOL. But what if the team went back in time somewhen (I know that's not a word) and had to save a few innocent civilians. Long story short, it would be cool if Len got his leg like trapped or something and he's the only one in the room. And there is the civilian that's maybe also trapped on the other side and Len yanks his leg out of where ever it was trapped in and limps his way over to help the other person. But yanking it out like that would cause extra injury, so it would like show how Snart would actually risk something for an innocent, kind of like proving he is a hero. BONUS: The entire team watches it play out on a security camera in the other room._

I hope you enjoy writing this! (And thank you for writing all those LoT fanfics because they inspired my to watch the show)

 **So… Thanks for the prompt, and I'll give it a shot. As always… I can't promise anything… And THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KIND WORDS YOU SEND MY WAY!**

 **Also… I kind of twisted everything… Hope it's okay…**

 **BTW: I think it's impossible not to fall in love with Snart…**

It was stupid. Utterly braindead if he was to be honest… It had been a Cro-Magnon move and he should have known... On second thought, it was a pure Neanderthal move… He should definitely seen this coming.

As soon as he reached the ledge with unfortunate climber, another set of rocks had come apart from the mountain above them. Most of the falling stones had fallen straight past the ledge he had just climbed on top of, some not. One knocked him off balance and he landed on his ass.

He immediately panicked as he saw the boulder weighing down on his poor left leg. It looked like it could easily weigh 500 lbs... Thankfully the form of the rock fit well with the form of his leg, so the full weight of it wasn't resting directly on top of his shin. But he was willing to bet good money on the possibility of his leg being broken.

He tried to move, and had to stifle a scream. Yeah… Definitely fractured…

He looked up and saw the climber was wedged between a boulder the size of a small car and the mountain itself. There was fear evident on his face, but he didn't look like he was in too much of pain.

"Hi… First off… Are you hurt?" he swallowed hard to keep his pain at bay.

The climber shook his head violently. "Just... Stuck…"

His heart fell a few floors down when he heard the sheer panic in the climber's voice.

"Good…"

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"I'm Leonard, but you can call me Len…" he tried to keep his tone light, and hide the fact that his leg tried to kill him.

LOTLOTLOT

He looked down at the piece of granite trapping his own leg. Of course he had been the only one able to free-climb up to the climber… Just his shitty luck…

Sara could have, but he liked to keep her grounded for the time being… It was only two months until her due date…

Ray and Kendra were on a different mission in the same time as them, and Jax was with them… Which meant that Professor Stein was useless in the vertical department.

Mick had dislocated his right shoulder less than a week ago, and wasn't really built for climbing in the first place…

And who would have known? Rip had a crippling fear of heights…

Which left him… He liked climbing, so he took the task with a smile. That was of course before he became the victim of a falling piece of mountain…

Worst case scenario, Ray and Kendra would have to help them down after they returned… Given the waterfall of rocks and boulders, they would likely be dead by then…

LOTLOTLOT

Len looked at the boulder. It was roughly a yard long, a foot thick and a couple of inches wider. If he remembered physics from school well enough, that would place the weight of the thing around 550 lbs. maybe even a little more…

He grimaced…

The current rock-slide held up, but Len understood it would only be temporary. He had to get himself loose, then he would have to get the climber free…

He tried pushing the stone off his leg, but only managed to lift it an inch before it became too heavy. It felt worse the second time the stone landed on his leg. More than likely it was just because he expected it this time around, and the initial shock was starting to ebb away.

He cussed.

"Are you okay?" the climber stretched his neck to see him clearly.

Len pulled his shoulders up in a shrug as he concentrated on remaining calm. He forced his breathing to stay even, used a few seconds before he decided to answer.

"My leg is stuck under a rock… I just need to figure a way loose…" he chose not to mention the expected state of his leg. The frightened climber didn't need more to be scared of.

LOTLOTLOT

Martin Stein frowned as he saw Leonard struggling with the boulder. It looked heavy, and he would not be surprised if it left some damage. In which case, he didn't let it show… Martin couldn't read anything out of his expression.

He blinked and turned the binoculars towards the climber on the same ledge. The man still looked frightened, but he didn't look any more frightened… If Len was hurt, he covered it well.

"How is he doing?" Sara asked anxiously. She let one hand rest cautiously on her mid-section, where her growing belly made her dress cling tight.

Martin scanned his brain for a way to make it sound less catastrophic, but he came up with nothing. Instead he just handed her the field glasses.

She gasped as she found him in her view. It was a terrifying sight. Her fiancé, with his leg pinned down by a boulder.

"I can't watch this!" she declared and handed back the green field glasses. "I just can't…"

"Nobody expects you to…" Stein consoled her, and sighed. If only Jax were there, then they could have flown up, and rescued both Len and the unknown climber easily.

"What is it?" Mick asked and motioned to get the field glasses.

Stein gave them to him, and he held them to his eyes with his left hand. His right arm rested limply against the sling he wore.

"Crap!"

" _Crap!_ Indeed…" Martin agreed.

"We need to get up there!" Mick looked at his team-mates, he was just as wild eyed now as he used to be once they had started out as a team.

"We can't!" Sara reminded them. She would have climbed up there together with Snart if she could. But her baby bump made it impossible for her to get good grips, and keep close to the mountain wall, even she knew that.

"We've got an old guy, a guy with one working arm, a pregnant whale and an Englishman who can't even climb a ladder without shaking!" she noted harshly, "There's no way any of us can climb a steep 170 feet wall!"

"Most of us would have great difficulty getting to the base of the mountain…" Stein added, "It's a pretty long hill down…"

"And it's fairly steep too…" Rip noted.

Mick frowned, he knew they were right. Even if he could 'climb' down to the foot of the peak, he had no way of reaching his best friend 170 feet up.

"Can you contact the others?" Mick asked Rip.

"They're out of distance… And we both know cellphones don't work in the 50's!" Rip answered, running his shaky hands through his blond hair.

"I've got an idea!" Stein practically yelled, as he tugged up his sleeve.

"The old carve and tell trick…" Sara mused, "Smart…"

LOTLOTLOT

Len growled as he tried to push the stone away once again, but he didn't have enough strength in his arms. He managed to shift it an inch or so, only to have it crash down on top of his leg again. Only a little differently placed.

He cussed under his breath, he wasn't strong enough…

He could feel fear crawling in on him, like an army of ants. He was royally fucked…

He tried once more, and the same thing happened. He had to dig his nails into his palms to keep from shouting out in pain. He chewed on the inside of his cheeks until the pain fell down to a manageable level again.

He was doomed… This could only go one wa… Wait a minute…  
Maybe he was going at this all wrong?

Maybe he didn't have to be as strong as Mick to get this problem of his leg, maybe his own strength was enough… If he was smart about it…

He angled himself a little differently, and tried to overlook the pain that shot up his leg. It would hurt either way…

He managed to place the toe of his right boot, right below an edge on the small boulder. He laid down on his back and pushed off. As soon as the rock lifted from his left leg, he pulled the injured limb toward himself. Thankfully he didn't have to lift 550 lbs. straight up to set a 550 lbs. boulder on edge…

The rock slipped, and trapped his leg again. A sickening crack sounded throughout the ledge, and this time he couldn't help but let out a shout.

He grimaced and re-adjusted himself to get a better footing on the offending boulder. He could do this…

He pushed the boulder up once again, and this time he managed to free his entire leg.

The leg pulsated with pain, but what worried him most was the wet feel in that area. He placed a couple of fingers on top of his left leg, just to touch his black jeans. Yep… Wet…

He frowned when his fingertips came back red, just as he feared… He was bleeding.

"You still good?" he decided to ask the trapped climber.

"Terrified, but physically I'm okay…"

"Good…" Len noted, and decided he had time to check his own leg before helping the climber free.

He pulled out a pocket knife and cut a line up the left leg of his jeans. The sight that greeted him wasn't nice, but not life-threatening either. He still decided to make a tourniquet out of his belt though, to lessen the bleeding.

"Oh God!" the climber mouthed as he saw the wound.

"Relax… I've had worse…" Len admitted through gritted teeth, and it wasn't a lie either… For instance, a frozen and amputated hand was worse...

LOTLOTLOT

Mick was currently busy trying to comfort a pregnant, hormonal and worried Sara. The truth was that they comforted each other.

Martin was standing by, watching as Rip used the binoculars.

"He's free!" Rip suddenly cheered as he watched Len scoot closer to the face of the mountain.

Everybody looked up to see Rip smiling, but the smile quickly faded as he saw Len cut up the leg of his pants. Only to reveal a grand wound.

"What is it now?" Martin asked with a shaky voice. His arm still stung after telling Jax they needed assistance. Jax hadn't answered yet…

"His leg is bleeding… Looks about a five or six…"

"A five out of ten?" Mick asked.

Rip nodded to confirm. They had invented a scale of seriousness of injuries. Zero was all good, one was a splinter or a bruise… Four was fractures in general… Seven was acute appendicitis or gunshot wounds to the extremities. Ten was pretty much certain death…

Mick grimaced, he wanted to help his best buddy… But he couldn't reach him.

LOTLOTLOT

Len looked at the boulder trapping the climber to the wall. There was no way he would be able to shift that thing alone… And the climber couldn't get any leverage from his current position.

He glanced around, and his eyes fell on an old tree trunk. He got an idea…

"Look…" he paused and stared at the climber.

"William…"

"William?" Leonard tilted his head, before he nodded. " Look, William, I'm gonna get you out of there. But I need you to help me as much as you can… Okay?"

The climber nodded.

Len raised himself up, and winced as his leg protested. But he didn't have time to drag around on his butt… Not when his leg could _technically_ hold his weight. It could… But it hurt like the inner circle of hell…

He limped heavily towards the broken trunk. It was still fresh, and had probably been severed by one of the larger boulders when it reached the tree's original ledge higher up. It felt sturdy enough for his purpose, so he dragged it over to the boulder trapping William.

Then he limped over to rock a few yards away. It looked like something he would be able to lift, or at least shift over to where he needed it to be. He was right…

He placed the stone as a fulcrum, and the tree trunk as a lever.

"Okay, Will… I want you to push with whatever force you have once you feel the boulder shift… Okay?"

"Yes…"

Len climbed back to his feet and grimaced as his left leg started rioting even worse than before.

"How bad is your leg?" William asked with a concerned expression.

"Don't worry about it…" Len answered through gritted teeth, his eyes were closed shut.

"It looks painful…"

Len nodded, he couldn't lie and tell the man it wasn't. He wasn't that good of a liar…

"We need to get you out from behind that thing…" He finally said, "We shouldn't be wasting time talking about my banged up leg…"

He limped over to the far end of the trunk, and started placing his weight on it. The boulder pinning the climber, started shifting.

William started wiggling around to get some leverage, and not much later the boulder tipped off the edge.

LOTLOTLOT

Just as he saw the climber be freed, he felt a sting on his left arm.

He lowered the field glasses, and lifted his sleeve.

'Coming!' One word, one exclamation mark. But it all made Stein feel a lot better, it meant that Ray, Kendra and Jefferson were all safe. Or at least well enough to travel… And it meant that they were coming to save Leonard.  
…And the unfortunate climber…

He had barely read the text, before the jump ship appeared beside them.

Jax, Kendra and Ray poured out of it. All of them ready to save their friend.

"Where?" Ray demanded as Jax and Stein fused together.

"Follow me!" the flaming combo answered and shot off towards the ledge.

LOTLOTLOT

Len sagged down against the wall once the other man was freed. His leg was making him nauseous, every beat of his pulse hurt… It was all one swelling ball of agony.

He let out a low growl as the pain peaked. He tried to focus on his breathing, on shutting the world out.

"What the…" William's words of confusion nagged at his curiosity, and he opened his eyes once more. He lifted his head a little and saw a fiery ball come towards them, followed by a metallic suit and a woman with wings.

He grinned.

"Cavalry's here…" he mused with a content smirk, just as the trio landed on the ledge.

"What happened to you?" Ray demanded as he closed in on the injured team member. He completely overlooked the shocked climber.

"A rock fell on me…" Len answered coolly.

"Shit, are you alright?"

Len shook his head, "I may need a cast…"

Kendra winced on behalf of Len. He had proved to carry around a lot of bad luck, and had been hurt more times than any of the others…

"Let's get you back to the ship then…" Ray decided and was about to pick up Leonard.

"AFTER… You get William there to safety…" he demanded as he pushed Ray's hands away from himself.

Rip looked at Kendra, she nodded and took hold of the climber. Then she spread her wings and flew down to the rest of the team.

"Now?" Ray prompted.

Len nodded.

"FUCKING HELL!" he cried out as Ray's metal glove brushed against a bad spot on his left leg.

Ray immediately froze. He expected it to be bad, from the looks of it… But he hadn't expected a touch as light as a butterfly's wing to cause that much of a reaction.

For the first time since the big stone crashed down on his leg, Leonard allowed himself to tear down his walls. He curled in on himself, and soon he started sobbing…

"That bad… Huh?" Ray asked with a frown. His heart sank as Len nodded in between sobs.

Ray let his other hand come up to pat Leonard's shoulder. And Len slumped towards him, like a crying child.

"Hey… It's going to be alright… You did good… You'll be fine…" Ray tried his best to calm the other man. Seeing Len like this freaked him out. But he knew he should let the man have this, because letting his guard down was a hard thing to do for Len. And he probably needed it…

"Errr… Guys…" Jax, or Firestorm, began. "GUYS!"

Ray looked up to se some blocks of granite come towards them. He grabbed a hold of Len, and sped away.

They made it just in time, but the sudden shift caused Leonard a lot of pain…

"I'm sorry…"

Len tried to stop crying for long enough to answer.

"Why?" he let out an involuntary sob, "You saved both of us…"

"You saved William first…" Ray countered as he carefully floated towards the rest of the team.

Len shrugged. "No one else could… And it had to be done…"

Ray tried to smile, but failed.

"I bet Sara will be furious…" Ray added as they closed in on the others.

"I bet you're right…" Snart answered, and a small smirk crept through his pained grimace.

LOTLOTLOT

Sara was right there as soon as Ray got his feet on the ground. Her mascara was running down her cheeks, and neither Ray nor Len could determine if she was pissed or scared.

She didn't even let Ray set Leonard down before she hung around the injured man's neck in a hug.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" she pleaded. "Never do that again…"

Len wiped away one of his own tears before he answered.

"Do what? Save someone?"

"No… Scare me half to death…"

Len smirked, "I will try my best not to…"

"Good…"

"Want me to set you down… Or…?" Ray asked a little impatiently. He felt weird standing there, carrying Len.

"No… Please set me down…" Len commented quickly. "I can't stand feeling like a damsel in distress…"

That caused both Ray and Sara to laugh.

Ray lowered the injured teammate, and placed him carefully on the ground. An action which caused Len to hiss in pain.

Sara sat down on her knees beside him, and her eyes fell on her fiancé's leg, where the black fabric now had fallen away.

"Your leg…"

"It'll be fine, darling…" Leonard cut her off, "I'm good… It's just broken…"

She smiled a sad smile, and ruffled through his short hair.

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her belly.

"Now, how are you two doing?"

"We've been scared for our hero…"

Len chuckled, "Hero ain't on my resume…"

"Yes it is…"

 **Okay… This took an odd left turn somewhere… Right around the time they got rescued…**

 **Hope it was enjoyable…**

 **Q: Should I add to it?**


End file.
